


first love

by squidsoba



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidsoba/pseuds/squidsoba
Summary: clueless cephalopods fall in love, chaos ensues.





	first love

Agent 3 sighs. She had come to Octo Canyon for some alone time after a particularly unpleasant interaction. The short agent flops onto the couch that just happened to be conveniently placed there. "God, I'm an idiot," she mumbled into the couch cushions.

"Look 3! Isn't that such a cute shirt!" Agent 8 beamed. Agent 3 had agreed to take 8 out to Arowana mall to buy some new clothes. The octoling moved in with 3 after realizing she needed somewhere to stay, much to the green girl's disarray. She had always been the solitary type, keeping to herself. Although as a week passed by, 8 had started to grow on 3. "I guess it's pretty." 3 replied, looking down. The whole day she had been staring at the taller agent, and she didn't know why. "Can I try it on?" Agent 8 asked, making 3 blush. The shirt 8 was holding was quite, revealing really. Not that her normal agent outfit was any less revealing, but 3 still felt hot at the thought of seeing her in it. "Um yeah! I'm sure it'll look, uh, fresh." she sputtered. 8 disappeared into the dressing rooms, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

Why was she thinking about 8 so much? Every time she did so little as to make eye contact with her, a blush would spread across her pale freckled face. 3 had never thought of someone this much, and it made her almost lightheaded. Seeing 8 filled her with a feeling of dizziness, but it was warm and bubbly. She pondered, was this love? It couldn't be, Agent 3 had only known 8 for what? 2 weeks?  3 fiddled with her fingers, she had never loved anyone before. Surely her first love wasn't someone she barely knew. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face. "Agent Threeeeeee!" 8 giggled. Agent 3 looked up at 8 "Oh, sorry! I spaced out." 3 averted her gaze, her face glowing red. "Oh, well how do I look?" 8 grinned. She backed up and did a little twirl for 3. Agent 3 gave her a gay stare, 8 looked amazing. The shirt complimented her thin, athletic figure. "You look, uh. Really good!" 3 managed to say. Agent 8 only smiled. "Alright, I'm gonna get it then!" 8 started to head towards the exit, and 3 gave her a look. "8 you know you have to pay for that right?" she questioned. Agent 8 made an "O" face. "I thought you only did that for food!" Agent 3 sighed. 

After 8 payed for her new, much comfier clothes, the pair decided to get something to eat as they were both getting increasingly hungry. "Can I get two seanwiches?" 3 told Crusty Sean. She handed him the food tickets and went to sit with 8, who had saved her a spot at one of the tables. She looked up her surroundings and exhaled. Even if she did love 8, she would never love her back. Nobody would love smelly, mean 3 right? She was pulled out of self loathing session when 8 tapped her shoulder. "3 are you okay? You've been... distant." 8 said, concern showing on her face. "I'm fine! Just thinking about something is all." 3 brushed it off, and gave a nervous laugh. "What're you thinking ab-" 8 was cut off by 3 clumsily standing up and hitting the table. "Uh, food is ready!" she said and scurried off.

3 came back with their food and 8 gave her a small smile, which 3 awkwardly returned. The starving cephalopods immediately dug in. 8 looked up to find Agent 3 with crumbs all over her face and chuckled softly. She grabbed a napkin and reached over to wipe the crumbs from 3's face. The shorter agent looked at her dumbfounded. "Your face was dirty, I didn't know you were such a messy eater!" 8 snickered. 3 looked away "Only because I was starving!" 8 only laughed harder.

She found 3 adorable. The way she blushed at every little thing, the way she acted cool but was really a nervous wreck, the way she played with her long green tentalocks when she dozed off, 8 could go on for days. Now 8 was the one blushing and looking down. What was she thinking? Agent 3? Adorable? Was she even allowed to think like that? Her mind felt fuzzy, and her chest light. Why did she feel this way? She wanted to hold hands with 3, and do that thing she saw Marina and Pearl do often. What was it called? Kissing? Whatever it was, she wanted to do it with 3. Marina and Pearl had explained it to her briefly, "love" they called it. Had Agent 8 loved 3? She glanced at 3, who was looking around. 8 wanted to hold her face in her hands, and kiss every freckle atop her cheeks. She wanted to grasp 3's rough bandaged hands with her own soft delicate ones and pull them close. She wanted to bury her face into 3's shoulder and inhale her (debatably) pleasant scent. 8 was enthralled by 3. This must be love, she thought. She met 3's awkward stare, and the inkling flashed her a lopsided smile. Would 3 feel the same? There was only one way to know. 

"Hey 3?" The octoling played with her tentacles. "Yeah?"   
"Can I tell you something?" 8 asked, now staring at 3. The inkling only nodded nervously, clasping her hands in her lap. "Alright well," 8 began. 3 glanced around impatiently. "I love you Agent 3." 8 let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Agent 3 froze, her eyes going wide. "Wh- What?" Her heart was pounding. "I love you!" 8 exclaimed, smiling. 3 didn't know how to feel, this had to be a joke right? Did 8 even know what love was? Probably not, no definitely not! Nobody loved her! This felt like a fever dream and 3 felt herself start to sweat. 3 choked on her words as tears pricked her eyes. "S- sorry 8- I've gotta go." Before 8 could respond she got up from her seat and ran. 

Agent 8 didn't understand what had just happened. Had she said the wrong thing? Was 3 mad at her? She sighed and laid her head on the table. She probably just ruined her friendship with 3. Why would 3 reciprocate her feelings? 8 should've known, 3 was a reserved person anyways. She felt awful, so she grabbed out her phone and tapped on one of the measly 3 contacts in her phone.   
"Hello?" Agent 3 found comfort in Marina's soft tone. "Hi, It's 8. Are you home?"   
"Mhm, why? Did something happen? Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I just need to talk."  
"Where are you? I'll pick you up."


End file.
